Monopolize
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Rin mulai memiliki hubungan dengan Ryuji dan Yukio tahu itu dan dia hanya diam tapi semakin sering Yukio melihat mereka bersama semakin Yukio ingin memonopoli Rin lalu apa yang dia lakukan untuk memonopoli saudaranya. Pairing Bonrin, Yukirin. Warning: yandere!Yukio. Oneshoot


**Monopolize**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Katou**

 **©Story in fanfic by me**

 **Warning: typo, jealeos!Yukio, Yandere Yukio.**

* * *

Summary

Rin mulai memiliki hubungan dengan Ryuji dan Yukio tahu itu dan dia hanya diam tapi semakin sering Yukio melihat mereka bersama semakin Yukio ingin memonopoli Rin lalu apa yang dia lakukan untuk memonopoli Rin.

* * *

Yukio Pov

Aku menjalani hidupku seperti biasa dengan kakakku yang menyusahkan aku kadang aku muak harus selalu terkena masalah sedangkan dia santai-santai saja padahal terancam dieksekusi aku berapa kali membuat laporan tentangnya aku mulai lelah dan khawatir karena nilai-nilainya yang rendah lama-lama mulai acuh padanya tapi sekarang ini semuanya berbeda aku mulai melihat Nii-san bahagia, nilai-nilainya bagus dan aku mulai jarang membuat laporan tentangnya dia juga sudah tidak lagi merepotkanku tentu penyebabnya adalah Ryuji atau biasa dipanggil Bon dia muridku yang paling cerdas dikelasku walaupun dia terlihat berandalan tapi hanya penampilannya saja dia siswa teladan siapa sangka dengan penampilannya itu dia adalah anak dari seorang kepala biksu.

Kini aku menatap mereka berdua dari jauh seperti batu mereka begitu dekat dan mesra aku sangat iri, mereka makan siang mereka dengan bahagia mereka bersenda gurau berdua disebrang sana, Nii-san dengan santai bersandar dipangkuan Ryuji sedangkan Ryuji sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan melihat semua itu aku sangat marah tapi aku hanya diam seperti batu melihat mereka.

 _Aku ingin nii-san hanya bergantung padaku._

Aku terus menahan semua ini dan semakin aku bersikap tidak peduli dengan semuanya bahkan saat ada misi untuk anggota Exwire aku hanya diam melihat Rin yang dekat dengan teman-temannya seharusnya aku senangkan? Nii-san tak lagi membuatku repot dia punya banyak teman tidak seperti dulu, itu kan yang aku inginkan sejak dulu untuknya tapi kenapa aku malah sedih kenapa setelah harapanku terwujud aku malah merasa menderita melihatnya bersama teman-temannya padahal mereka juga temanku.

-Skip Time-

Entah sejak kapan ini berjalan aku jadi sering melihat Nii-san diajari oleh Ryuji di asrama tepatnya kamarku dan Nii-san dan aku hanya akan tersenyum pada mereka walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin memarahi mereka tapi tidak.

"Ini dikerjakannya seperti ini". Kata Ryuji.

"Oh ya". Kata Rin.

"Mudah bukan". Kata Ryuji.

"Aku hampir selesai". Kata Rin.

"Jangan senang dulu kita ulangan besok". Kata Ryuji.

"Iya-ya pak Guru". Katanya.

Aku melihat mereka yang tidak menyadari kalau aku ada dilawang pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan Nii-san apa dia menyusahkanmu". Kataku pura-pura bertanya.

"Tidak Okumura Sensei dia sangag pesat tapi agak lama". Kata Ryuji dan kakakku cemberut saat dia mengatakannya.

"Maaf jika dia merepotkanmu Ryuji". Kataku.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Okumura Sensei aku juga tidak merasa direpotkan". Kata Ryuji.

"Ini sudah malam biar aku saja membantunya kau pasti akan kemalaman untuk pulang ke asramamu". Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku senang bisa membantunya". Kata Ryuji dan Nii-san terlihat senang.

"Kita sudah selesai bagaimana aku memasak untuk makan malam". Kata Rin bersemangat.

Aku hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman biasa saat kami didapur asrama aku memperhatikan Rin dengan semangat memasak dengan Ryuji yang membantunya.

"Sini biar aku saja yang memotong bawangnya". Kata Ryuji.

"Baiklah biar aku yang menyiapkan bahan lainnya". Kata Rin.

Aku hanya duduk diam melihatnya sambil menunggu mereka dimeja makan, mereka seperti pasangan suami istri menurutku dan aku merasa kesal sekali apa lagi mereka berisik karena memasak sambil bersenda gurau.

"Hati-hati nanti gosong Bon". Kata Rin.

"Iya-iya aku tahu". Kata Bon.

Ukobatch juga sedang membantu mereka sedangkan aku sama sekali tak ingin dekat dengan mereka karena aku malas melihat kemesraan mereka terlalu dekat.

Tak lama mereka selesai memasak kami bertiga makan masakan kakakku aku kurang berselera karena dia memasaknya dengan Ryuji aku malah mau muntah, aku duduk bersebrangan dengan Nii-san di meja sedangkan Ryuji duduk disebelah Nii-san semakin membuatku kesal saja, saat Ryuji sudah pulang Rin membicarakan Ryuji saja aku cuma diam mendegarkan walaupun telingaku jadi panas, sialnya Ryuji menurutku orang yang sempurna untuk mengimbangi sifat Nii-san, dia bisa diandalkan untuknya belajar dan sebagainya terutama penampilanya juga cocok untuk orang seperti Nii-san jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak hubungan mereka meskipun aku adiknya aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk membuat mereka putus.

 **-Skip Time-**

Waktu tak terasa mereka semakin dekat dan aku cuma diam seperti batu bahkan saat ini aku memakan makan siangku dengan Nii-san dan Ryuji selama makan siang mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya, aku hanya terdiam saat mereka menikmati dunia mereka sendiri sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap mereka sesekali mereka juga mengajakku mengobrol tapi aku hanya tersenyum saja tak kuat melihat Nii-san menempel pada Ryuji dia menyadarkan kepalanya dipundak Ryuji Melihatnya membuatku tak bisa makan dengan nyaman padahal makan siang kami dibuat oleh Nii-san tapi rasanya jadi hambar aku tak ingin makan lagi.

"Nii-san aku ada yang harus kulakukan jadi aku harus pergi". Kataku.

"Buru-buru sekali paling tidak habiskan dulu makan siangmu". Kata Rin.

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang aku harus pergi". Kataku.

"Baiklah Okumura-sensei sampai bertemu di kelas cram". Kata Ryuji.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka padahal sebenarnya aku sedang marah terlalu lama bersama mereka membuatku tidak tahan. Saat dikoridor aku melihat Shiemi dia nampak gelisah.

"Yuki-chan". Katanya memanggilku.

"Ada apa Shiemi-san". Kataku.

"Yuki-chan aku ingin bicara ". Katanya.

"Baiklah ada apa". Kataku.

"Ini soal Rin". Katanya

"Memang kenapa dengannya". Kataku.

"Soal hubungannya dengan Ryuji". Kata Shiemi.

"Memangnya kenapa". Kataku.

"Kita nanti bisa bicara disuatu tempat". Kata Shiemi.

Shiemi-san mendadak ingin membicarakan mereka aku tak tahu ada apa.

"Baiklah aku kebetulan sore ini akan membeli peralatan stok Exorcistku". Kataku.

"Baiklah Yuki-chan". Katanya.

Aku sangat ingin tahu apa ingin dibicarakannya.

 **-Time Skip-**

Sesuai janjiku aku menemui Shiemi dan sekarang dia menyuguhkan teh untukku.

"Baiklah Shiemi-san apa yang kau bicarakan soal mereka". Kataku.

"Yuki-chan aku sebenarnya hmm aku". Kata Shiemi.

"Ada apa Shiemi-san". Kataku.

"Euh aku sebenarnya suka pada Rin". Kata Shiemi.

"Benarkah". Kataku.

 _Setelah Ryuji sekarang Shiemi juga ada apa ini Shiemi mendadak mengatakan ini._

"Aku tidak harus bicara pada siapa, kau adiknya jadi kupikir aku bisa bicara denganmu". Kata Shiemi.

"Lalu". Kataku.

"Aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama". Kata Shiemi.

"Sejak kapan kau suka pada Nii-san". Kataku.

"Sejak lama awalnya aku tidak sadar, aku nyaman dengannya tapi aku belum menyadari aku menyukainya tapi pada saat aku tahu hubungan mereka aku merasa sangat aneh dan lama-lama aku jadi tidak suka aku cemburu Yuki-chan". Kata Shiemi.

"Lalu kau mau aku apa?". Kataku.

"Aku tahu ini salah bisakah kau membuat mereka berpisah". Kata Shiemi.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat dia mengatakannya aku tak percaya gadis sebaik Shiemi bisa punya pikiran seegois itu.

"Shiemi-san aku tidak bisa apa-apa soal itu apalagi Nii-san kelihatan bahagia". Kataku.

"Begitu ya". Kata Shiemi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa Shiemi-san kau tenang saja". Kataku dia memelukku.

 _Tenang saja aku pasti memisahkan mereka tapi sayangnya Shiemi-san kau bicara pada orang yang salah._

 **-Skip Time-**

Aku harus pergi untuk sebuah misi yang memakan waktu lama aku bahkan harus izin sekolah karena makan waktu tiga hari ditempat yang jauh aku bahkan tak sempat berpamitan padanya aku hanya mengirim pesan padanya kalau aku ada misi selama kira-kira selama tiga hari melelahkan sekali tapi untung saja misi itu selesai dengan cepat aku bisa pulang setelah dua hari aku pulang ke asrama pada tengah malam aku sangat mengantuk sekali.

Ahh akhhn Ryuji ahhnm

Aku mendengar suara desahan kakakku saat aku berada didepan kamar kami, aku sadar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan aku membuka sedikit pintu dan melihat mereka dari celah pintu dan mereka tak menyadarinya. Aku terdiam untuk saat melihat Nii-san sedang dicumbui didadanya dan pakaian atasnya setengah terbuka begitu juga Ryuji.

 _Aku tak tahan lagi ini melebihi batasku aku sangat membunuh saat ini aku aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhmu selain aku._

Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini aku mengeratkan peganganku pada pistolku aku sangat membunuh Ryuji tapi aku tetap diam karena aku punya rencana lain.

 _Nii-san aku sudah tidak tahan selama ini aku yang bersamamu tapi kau dengan orang lain baiklah lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan._

Aku menutup pintu dan membiarkan mereka sedangkan aku pergi keruangan lain.

Besok paginya mereka menemukanku sudah duduk di meja makan dapur wajah mereka langsung memerah.

"Yukio kapan kau pulang". Kata Rin.

"Kemarin malam misiku selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan". Kataku sambil minum.

"Kau tidak kekamar semalam". Kata Rin aku yakin dia takut aku memergoki mereka semalam.

"Tidak Nii-san aku terlalu lelah naik tangga ke atas jadi aku tidur diruang bawah". Kataku bohong.

"Oh begitu". Kata Rin lega.

"Dan Ryuji-kun kau menginap semalam disini?". Tanyaku.

"Euh ya aku menginap disini". Kata Ryuji gugup sekali.

"Ini masih pagi bagaimana kita sarapan dulu". Kataku.

"Euh tidak Okumura-sensei aku buru-buru". Kata Ryuji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Kataku.

Dia berpamitan dan pergi menyisakan aku dan Nii-san didapur.

"Yukio kau tidak tidur dengan baik semalam kau punya mata panda". Kata Rin.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuurus Nii-san". Kataku.

 _Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa tidur karena apa huh._

"Nii-san aku lapar sekali". Kataku.

"Tunggu sebentar Yukio aku akan memasak dulu". Kata Rin.

Saat Nii-san memasak aku melihat lehernya ada jejak kiss mark meskipun Nii-san memakai baju yang lebih tetutup hari ini aku masih melihatnya aku sangat kesal sambil mencengkram gelasku.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa aku masih menahan diriku saat aku melihat mereka disekolah dan kelas Cram tapi bukan berarti aku diam aku tidak melakukan sesuatu.

 **-Skip Time-**

Waktu menunjukkan sudah malam, harusnya Nii-san akan belajar dengan Ryuji atau dia akan pergi belajar di asrama Ryuji tapi malam ini tidak. Nii-san sedang sibuk membuat makan malam dengan Ukobatch dan Kuro sedangkan aku seperti biasa menunggu dimeja makan.

"Yukio besok kau liburkan?". Kata Rin.

"Iya memang kenapa". Kataku.

"Kau terlihat lelah belakangan ini gunakan liburmu untuk istirahat". Kata Rin.

"Ya tentu saja". kataku.

 _Tentu saja nii-san._

Dimeja makan sudah tersedia teh yang dia buat saat Rin, Ukobatch dan Kuro tidak melihat aku memasukan obat kedalam teh Nii-san aku tersenyum dia tak menyadarinya.

Tak lama dia selesai memasak dan dia menghidangkan masakannya, saat itu dia meminum tehnya dan aku tersenyum saat dia meminumnya setelah itu kami makan dengan bersama tapi saat ditengah-tengah makan Nii-san mendadak seperti menggigil.

"Nii-san kai baik-baik saja". Kataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja aku mungkin lelah". Kata Nii-san.

Nii-san baru makan setengah makanannya tapi dia berhenti maka.

"Yukio kurasa aku mau tidur duluan saja". Kata Rin.

Aku tersenyum dengan penuh kemenagan saat kakakku berbalik menuju lantai atas obatnya pasti sudah bekerja lalu aku mengikutinya menuju tangga dia nampak bergetar saat melangkah saat Nii-san sampai melangkah ke ranjangnya dia tiba-tiba langsung telungkup dengan setengah badan diranjang dan kakinya dilantai dia sangat lemas.

"Nii-san kau baik-baik saja?". Tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu aku rasa aku sakit aku merasa lemas sekali Yukio". Kata Rin.

Dia berkeringat banyak sekali saat itu aku langsung memeluk punggungnya.

"Hei Yukio kai sedang apa". Kata Rin.

Aku tersenyum memeluknya Nii-san kelihatan kebingungan dengan tindakanku.

"Nii-san kau butuh bantuanku kau sangat bergetar". Tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi kau sedang apa". Kata Nii-san.

Aku langsung membantu Nii-san berbaring diposisi yang benar dia kelihatan tidak berdaya, aku mengusap keringat dingin didahinya lalu aku menciumnya.

"Yukio kau sedang apa kau barusan". kata Nii-san mendorongku tapi dorongannya lemah.

Aku terseyum dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Nii-san aku menginginkanmu". Kataku.

"Apa maksudmu". Kata Nii-san.

"Kau harusnya mengerti". Kataku mengecupi telinganya.

"Yu yukio jangan bercanda kita bersaudara". Kata Nii-san.

Dia memberontak sebisanya tapi aku menahan kedua tangannya kulihat dia mulai menangis.

"Sebaiknya kau diam Nii-san". Kataku.

"Yukio aku sudah dengan Ryuji kumohon berhenti kau dan aku saudara". Kata Nii-san.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku tidak peduli soal itu sejak dulu aku ingin memilikimu itulah sebabnya aku berjanji pada ayah untuk melindungimu". Kataku.

"Yukio aku tidak mau dan aku sudah pacaran dengan Ryuji sekarang". Kata Nii-san aku semakin marah.

"Baiklah selalu Ryuji, Ryuji dan Ryuji bagaimana kalau Ryuji aku bunuh Nii-san". Kataku sambil menempelkan pistol dihernya dia langsung membulatkan mata.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu". Kata Nii-san.

"Oh tentu saja jika kau menuruti aku atau aku juga harus membunuh yang lainnya Shiemi misalnya". Kataku semakin menekan pistol itu dilehernya dan dia menangis.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan". Tanya Rin.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Ryuji". Kataku.

"Tapi kenapa Yukio". Kata Rin.

"Aku benci kau dengan orang lain padahal aku selalu disisimu dan tiba-tiba kau pergi bersama orang lain sedangkan aku hanya melihat itu menyakitiku". Kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa Yukio sampai kapanpun kau adikku". Kata Rin.

"Terserah Nii-san kalau begitu akan kubunuh mereka agar tak ada lagi yang menggangu". Kataku.

"Tunggu, baiklah asal kau janji tidak akan melukai siapapun". Kata Nii-san.

"Baiklah Nii-san aku janji padamu selama kau jadi milikku saja". Kataku.

Dia mengangguk pasrah walau air matanya deras aku langsung menciumnya dan meraba-raba kebalik bajunya lama-lama bajunya kulepas aku melihat banyak Kissmark Ryuji dari leher hingga perutnya lalu aku menimpanya dengan Kissmark ku aku tidak mau ada jejaknya lagi.

"Bersuaralah Nii-san". Bisikku.

Yu hmmn Yu hmmm

Bagus dia mendesahkan namaku.

Yuhm ji ahmm Ryuji.

Aku salah ternyata dia mendesahkan nama Ryuji aku langsung marah dan menamparnya.

"Kau berani menyebutnya saat ini". Kataku marah.

"Maaf Yukio aku salah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja". Kata Niisan sambil menangis.

Aku menyesal menamparnya pipi kanannya memerah dia semakin menagis.

"Maaf Nii-san aku menamparmu, tapi kumohon sebut namaku Nii-san". Kataku

Nii-san mengangguk aku senang sekali selama aku melakukannya aku mendengar Nii-san menyebut namaku, tak lama setelah aku membuka semua baju Nii-san dan aku, aku memberinya ciuman yang sangat dalam sambil memasukkan jariku tak lama aku memasukinya, aku mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat Nii-san nyaman aku ingin membuatnya melayang.

Besok paginya aku terbangun diranjang Nii-san dengan Nii-san yang membelakangiku dipelukanku kulihat dia sudah bangun dengan mata bengkaknya tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pelukanku.

"Selamat pagi Nii-san". Kataku.

"Pagi Yukio". Kata Rin masih tidak bergerak saat menjawabku.

Aku bangun mencium pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi kau harus ingat janjimu semalam atau akan kubunuh mereka dan aku serius Nii-san". Kataku.

Nii-san langsung menangis sebenarnya aku tidak tega tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dimiliki orang lain.

 **-Skip Time-**

Tak lama Nii-san memutuska hubungannya dengan Ryuji dengan wajah tertunduk dia meminta putus pada Ryuji, Ryuji bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dan meminta penjelasan pada Nii-san tapi Nii-san hanya bilang hanya bilang kalau mereka tak cocok lagi Ryuji tak mengerti kenapa tapi dia mengalah dan bilang bahwa jika ada masalah Nii-san harus memberitahunya Nii-san berterima kasih pada Ryuji atas pengertiannya. Sejak malam itu aku dan Nii-san melakukannya setiap malam, disaat mandi dan saat akan tidur kadang Nii-san menolak tapi dia takut ancamanku, sejak itu jugalah kami memulai hubungan kami secara tertutup.

Setelah itu Nii-san jadi berubah dia jadi pendiam dan jarang bicara atau tersenyum padahal selama ini Nii-san dikenal banyak bicara dan suka tertawa tapi sekarang tidak, dia hanya selalu tersenyum untukku dan bicara denganku. Tak lama Shiemi mengetahui hubungan kami dia tanpa sengaja melihatku melakukan itu dengan Nii-san dan dia menanyakan itu.

"Yuki-chan kenapa melakukan itu pada Rin". Kata Shiemi.

"Shiemi-san kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku juga mencintainya aku cemburu dia dengan orang lain". Kataku.

"Kaliam saudara hentikan Yuki-chan". Kata Shiemi.

"Maaf Shiemi-san aku tahu aku saudara kandungnya dan aku tahu kau suka padanya tapi maaf aku juga ingin memilikinya". Kataku.

"Yuki-chan aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini". Kata Shiemi.

"Maaf Shiemi-san kau selama ini bicara dengan orang yang salah". Kata sambil meninggalkannya.

Shiemi-san menangis menyesal tapi sudah terlambat tapi tanpa dia bilangpun aku akan tetap melakukan itu.

Author Pov

Sementara itu Rin duduk menangis diranjangnya sendirian sambil memeluk kakinya dan menundukkan wajahnya dia merasa berdosa karena memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan adik kandungnya sendiri tapi dia juga tak mau ada korban, dia terpaksa tersenyum untuk Yukio, dan melakukan itu dengan Yukio walau perlahan mulai tumbuh perasaan cinta untuk adikknya tapi dia benci caranya dan dia bingung harus bagaimana dia hanya bisa pasrah sampai hatinya benar -benar bisa menerima adiknya.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semua aku bawa ff oneshoot aku kebetulan pengen bangeut bikin ff pair bonrin walau ending Yukirin aku bikin Yukio yandere disini, maaf ya aku bikin ff baru mulu padahal utang update banyak. Tapi tenang aja author bakal terus update semua sebisa author dan semoga kalian suka ff oneshoot ini.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan ditunggu Reviewnya tapi dilarang bashing dan semoga kalian gak bosen nunggu ff Author sampai jumpa.**


End file.
